


Pride

by athyra



Series: Bang Dream ABO AU [3]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - A/B/O, Animal Traits, F/F, Kemonomimi, Modern Society, Omegaverse, Roselia-centric (BanG Dream!), Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athyra/pseuds/athyra
Summary: [Bandori ABO AU] Roselia is her pride.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Hazawa Tsugumi (implied), Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina, Shirokane Rinko/Udagawa Ako
Series: Bang Dream ABO AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636909
Comments: 7
Kudos: 135





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Please refer to the summary of the series for more details about this series. Also, this entry took place before [Cardigan] but the two entries are not really connected.
> 
> OTL I'm just happy I finally wrote something for ykls and Roselia OTL

Fangs graze over her lower lip, requesting for entrance that she readily allows. A hot tongue slips in her mouth assertively but she doesn’t mind the intrusion. Rather, she sucks on it ravenously, eager to leave an imprint and reclaim control. She deepens the kiss and tugs hard on her paramour’s ponytail, burying her fingers in those lustrous tresses and marveling how soft they feel. A guttural growl answers her aggressive pull, yet the sound merely rumbles against her mouth in reverence and restraint. 

Yukina opens her eyes to meet Lisa’s intense gaze and finds herself drowning in its gentleness. Even in her fiercest and aroused moment, the Lioness has never lost control to her desire. She always puts Yukina’s needs above her own and it is truly during times like this that the songstress surrenders to her instincts. It’s okay to be vulnerable. It’s okay to let her beloved mate take the reins. 

She has nothing to worry about, not when Lisa is the one giving her anything and everything she needs.

A slight tug on the ponytail is all the direction Lisa needs to nibble her way down Yukina’s neck. The growling continues to send pleasant tremors down her spine, and she closes her eyes and tilts her head to give her Alpha better access. Each nip and lick against the Mark satiates the simmering desire within Yukina, calming the helpless Omega and bringing a sense of normality to her mind. 

Even though her Heat has already concluded several days ago, she still feels the lingering urges as well as the occasional discomfort. Lisa, as always, does her best to soothe the Cougar either with prompts or through instinct, while disregarding her own yearning. 

Yukina doesn’t need to read the news or hear stories from friends to know what a rare Alpha her mate is, and how fortunate she is to become a couple with the wonderful Lioness. No, other people’s opinion has never mattered to her. 

She has long chosen Lisa to be her mate, of her own volition. 

It did take several years and help from friends for her to realize that and for Lisa to muster enough conviction to take that final step, so Yukina tends to indulge herself in these infrequent moments of weakness, to make up for the time they’ve lost. 

A default ringtone alerts the lovers that their time is up, and reluctantly Lisa gives Yukina’s Mark one last lick before pulling away. A burst of affection prompts the songstress to tiptoe and lean in for a quick chaste kiss. Lisa’s ears flatten against her head as she blinks at the shorter woman. 

“What?” Yukina grumbles and folds her arms, self-conscious under the intensity of the Lioness’ gaze and half regretting her impulsive gesture.

“Nothing~” Lisa doesn’t seem to realize she’s humming as she helps Yukina fix the collars of her dress and brush her silver hair. The sight of the brunette’s happy smile is enough for Yukina to ignore the tickles of embarrassment and return the smile herself. 

Her pride is nothing compared to Lisa’s happiness.

With practiced ease, they ensure that they look presentable before the second alarm from their phone goes off. The studio may be a private area, it still doesn’t hurt to be cautious so that their bandmates don’t walk in on their intimate moments. Their relationship isn’t a secret but Yukina prefers to keep certain things private. She’s simply not the type to express her affections openly like Ako and Rinko tend to do. 

She knows Lisa holds back for her sake, and so she doesn’t mind it when the Lioness entangles their tails together even while walking. Lisa is surprisingly territorial when it comes to her mate, but then again, the Cougar considers herself quite possessive too.

Speaking of which, there has been another spike in the number of Lisa-fangirls. Growling, Yukina tightens their entwined tail and causes the Lioness to pause in tuning her bass.

“Hmm?”

“... nothing.”

Lisa gives her a quizzical look but doesn’t press the issue. Instead, she holds her mate’s hand and places a simple kiss to her knuckles before resuming her work on the bass. Yukina couldn’t help but smile at that, admitting that it’s silly to worry about such trivial matters. Swept by the moment, she raises her hand and presses her own lips against the spot where Lisa kissed, near the gleaming rhodonite ring. 

She glances at the clock and watches the seconds tick by, knowing that the ever punctual member of their band would show up right on the dot. True enough, Hikawa Sayo steps inside the studio appearing as immaculate as ever. 

“Good morning, Minato-san, Imai-san.”

“Yaho, Sayo~” “Good morning, Sayo.”

The Tundra Wolf-Snow Leopard gives them both a stiff nod before moving to her usual spot in measured steps. Her movements are nearly silent even as she sets down her guitar against the wall and unzips the bag. Yukina supposes this is the only time where her guitarist’s Feline side shows, when the latter is Canine-like most of the time. 

A quiet cough leaves Sayo’s mouth and her eyes linger on the floor for a few moments, prompting Lisa to chuckle awkwardly in realization. Yukina too, averts her eyes and borrows a bit of perfume from her mate. Sayo’s sense of smell is quite sharp so it’s not surprising that she’s deduced what the couple were doing earlier. 

Yukina makes a mental note to be more careful next time, not just out of consideration for their single bandmate but also to save her own dignity. 

“Sorry we’re a bit late!”

The door slams open with a loud bang, though none of the occupants react to the abrupt noise since they all heard the hurried steps long before the newcomers arrived. Ako strolls in with an unapologetic grin while Rinko follows behind with her cheeks flushed. The drummer’s mussed-up hair and the scratch marks on her exposed arms are enough of hints why the couple is late.

Yukina resists the urge to sigh, having expected this because of how her Heat tends to sync with Rinko's. The plus side is that they are able to schedule band practices accordingly, but the downside is the frequent delays and Sayo’s lectures.

“What the two of you do in private is none of my business, but at least have the decency to fix your appearance like Shirokane-san,” the guitarist snarls at the sheepish drummer, the intimidating effect diminishing over the years now that the youngest of the band has grown to her height. 

“S-Sorry Sayo-san! We didn’t want to be later than we already were,” Ako continued to wag her tail amiably, a habit that has never changed over the years. 

“P-Please don’t blame Ako-chan, it was… my… bad…” Rinko’s whisper is almost inaudible as her blush darkens at each word. It’s hard to see the meek Tigress being the more aggressive one of the mated pair but Yukina has seen enough markings on Ako to ever think otherwise. 

Sayo deflates at that and settles with a defeated huff. Lisa claps her hands and stands between the Wolf and the couple.

“Now now, what’s important is that we’re all here now - a few minutes to settle in is no big deal. Sayo, have some cookies. Ako, I got some ointment for that bite mark on your collarbones-” the Lioness sends the Tigress a teasing wink then, prompting the latter to cover her face in mortification. “And Rinko, why don’t you take it easy over there for a bit?”

Lisa's words are met with wordless obedience. Everyone listens to the leader of the pride, either out of instinct or simply because her suggestions are always logical. 

Yukina pats the seat beside her with her tail, and Rinko gratefully sits down while curling her striped tail around herself. The two fellow Omegas allow their respective pheromones to calm each other, a much appreciated interaction especially in the aftermaths of recent Heats. 

Sayo is munching on the cookies, her tail betraying her stoic expression while Lisa easily grooms Ako’s wavy hair with her trusty comb. 

“Ahaha, sometimes I still can’t believe how big you’ve gotten~ it feels just like yesterday when you were only this tall!” Lisa gestures at her shoulder and fondly ruffles the drummer’s hair before brushing it again. 

“Mou Lisa-nee~ I’m 21 now, you can’t treat me like a kid forever!” Though pouting, Ako is clearly enjoying the treatment if her zealous tail is any indication. 

“I know, but you and Sayo will always be my two favorite puppies~” 

The guitarist scowls at the remark, the fierceness dampened by the cookie crumbs stuck on her cheek. Deciding that enough time has been wasted, Yukina gets up and steps towards the mic stand at the center of the studio. She does not need to look behind her to know that her bandmates are following her lead and taking their respective positions. 

After the quiet shuffling has faded, she flicks her tail decisively to signal the chosen song. “Ako.”

“Yes, Yukina-san~!” The Eurasian Wolf claps her drumsticks a few times and soon a familiar song fills the room. The heart-thumping beats, the reverberating bass lines, the whimsical keyboard melodies, the powerful guitar wails and her own singing.

Roselia is her pride.

They began as a mere high school band formed by five lost individuals. She was furious at the world for what happened to her father, and wished to prove her worth in music in all aspects. Ako sought after her ideal coolness that had nothing to do with the societal expectation of being an Alpha, and could only smash the drums and cymbals with her raw emotions. Rinko struggled to change herself, a constant battle between her docile personality and the inner Tigress, and could only express herself freely through the ivory and ebony of her keyboards. Sayo was all but crumbling under the inferiority complex to her talented Omega twin back then, pouring all of her soul into the guitar and discarding everything else, nearly losing herself to the beast side in her search for her own sound. Lisa did not know what her place was, either as an Alpha or what her goal was in life, and was unable to move on from the overprotectiveness she’s always had over her childhood friend.

But here they are. They have reached the pinnacle by performing at the Future World Fes, and even now they continue to soar for greater heights as a popular indie band. Each member is irreplaceable and their bonds indestructible.

Roselia is her pride, her family.

The practice goes smoothly as expected, though Yukina’s keen ears could pick out some nuances that have her smile in approval. Rinko’s performance is rather lively, matching with the fiery crashes of her mate’s beats. The couple has always been the heart of Roselia after all, and hearing their steady music forming the foundation of songs lulls the songstress in a state of serenity. Lisa’s slaps are rougher and harsher than usual, possibly caused by the restraint she has to exert upon herself but she certainly is having fun, whole-heartedly immersing in each and every line while grinning.

Sayo is the one with the biggest change though. 

She’s made more mistakes than usual but those were all quickly and expertly drowned out by the rest of her plays. There’s no sign of self-pity or anger at those errors, just mild irritation as if her mind is distracted by something else more deserving of her attention. Her sound is also freer and less stifling somehow.

Yukina purses her lips thoughtfully. What has brought on this positive change?

Not too long ago, Ako and Rinko had invited Sayo to a NFO-collab cafe together, was that why? Playing the net game is the only hobby that Yukina knows her guitarist has, and it always pleases her to see the three of them spend time together after the events of That Day. Of course, there are still moments when Sayo acts awkwardly around Rinko but their friendship perseveres every time. 

No, this is something else. Yukina would even say that Sayo seems happy.

As the practice comes to an end and they begin to pack up their instruments, the songstress couldn’t help but observe her long-time friend’s odd behavior. The slightly hurried movements, the foretelling wags of her tail… indeed, it appears that Sayo is eager to go somewhere after practice.

“You noticed it too huh?” Lisa murmurs beside her as she slings her bass over her shoulder. 

“Naturally.” Her mate’s signature Feline smirk seems to hint something. “Do you have any idea then, Lisa?”

“Maybe~ I have quite the network of people and I just happen to hear interesting information but,” the Lioness briefly brushes her tail against the Cougar’s as if to reassure her. “I don’t intend to do anything just yet, not until I confirm a few things. Ako probably hasn’t noticed, Rinko most likely knows but she would just watch over them without involving herself.”

“What are you talking about? Who’s them?” Yukina furrows her brows.

Lisa simply twirls her tail and lightly taps the shorter woman’s forehead. “Just watch~”

“Sayo-san! Wanna tackle that new boss together later? Rinrin and I have already acquired all the materials we’d need before we got sidetracked- ack!” Ako’s animated tail droops sheepishly when a blushing Rinko nudges her. “Uhhh, yeah basically we’re all ready to go! Interested?”

“Thank you for your invitation, but I’m afraid I have a previous engagement that I must attend to,” Sayo’s tone is still polite but it is obvious to them, being such close friends, that she is in a hurry.

“Ah but Yukina and I are going to our usual restaurant - I heard they’re having a discount menu for their fries! Wanna come?” Lisa’s tail is wrapped tightly around Yukina’s, signaling for her to stay quiet. Indeed, while they do have plans to grab lunch, she hasn’t heard anything about the restaurant. 

To their surprise, Sayo declines again without hesitation. “Perhaps next time. Please excuse me, I must hurry or I will be late.”

This is probably the first time the Wolf has ever run out of the studio like that. Ako is folding her arms, deep in thoughts, while Rinko is simply smiling.

“Sayo’s going to that cafe, isn’t she?” Lisa grins.

The Tigress nods, ears droopy in contentment. “Yes. She’s been going there frequently.”

“I wonder why~”

Yukina glances between the bassist and keyboardist, bewildered. Sayo is fond of black coffee so perhaps she’s found a cafe that prepares her preferred brew? 

“Well, Tsugu-chin really makes the best coffee!” Ako suddenly comments, and the name stirs a vague memory in Yukina’s mind. Mitake Ran did mention proudly of her hometown, of a homely cafe owned by the family of one of her childhood friends. Ako too speaks fondly of them many times, and this ‘Tsugu-chin’ is one of the frequent names that comes up.

Though curious about the circumstances, she smiles at the picture formed by the connecting dots. Lisa notices her expression and smiles as well. “She’ll be okay.”

Yukina relishes in the moment by leaning against her mate and resting her head against her shoulder.

“Yes, she will be.”

If everything goes well, Roselia will reach an even greater height. Until then, Yukina vows to watch over the members of her precious band and help out whenever necessary. Sayo might even need a push one day and Yukina will make sure she’s there for her. 

That’s what family does after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Related artworks/concept arts can be found on my twitter @athyrabunlord under the tag #bandoriAU_ABO


End file.
